Memories of the Past
by Sonicathehedgehog24
Summary: Las clases en la academia Cross vuelven a comenzar, el sequito de los Kuran vuelven a la escuela sin Yuki, y además de todo eso ¡nuevos pura sangres y sus sequitos están en la escuela! ¿Cómo reaccionaran Ichiru y Zero ante esto? ¿Qué ocurrió en la familia Kiryuu cinco años después que Ichiru y Zero nacieran?
1. Los nuevos Sangre Pura

¡Hola!

Atención:

Hay muchos, MUCHOS personajes OCC.

Yumi Kuran le pertenece a **magu walker**

Kurenaico Izumi le pertenece a **Jackythehedgehog**

Y los personajes originales de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino.

Okay el fic…

**-..-El regreso de la clase nocturna-..-**

Ichiru se había salvado por que Zero no había tomado toda su sangre, y después de irse, una niña castaña de ojos chocolate lo había llevado a un hospital, cuando Ichiru despertó no encontró a la niña sino una carta _"Espero que tengas más cuidado la próxima vez, casi te mueres ¡tuviste suerte de encontrarme! espero que te encuentres mejor (claro sino ¿cómo leerías esta carta? XD) y el punto, te salve porque me has parecido muy lindo y también eh leído tú memoria y eres buena persona. Suerte en tu vida y ¡no vuelvas a casi-morirte! Y. K.". _Cuando termino de leer la carta quedo con cierta curiosidad, no recordaba bien como era la chica ya que en ese momento estaba agonizando y, bueno cuando alguien está en ese estado no se fija en las personas sino en mantenerse vivo. Pero el punto era que le debía las gracias, y un gran favor.

Después de salir del hospital fue hacia el instituto Cross, del cual ya se habían ido los dos Kuran y se encontró con Zero, el cual al verlo no dudo en querer matarlo. Claro que Ichiru consiguió la forma de calmar a Zero y le conto lo que le había pasado esos días. Zero e Ichiru quedaron en vivir en la casa del director junto con Yagari, mas que ellos los obligo el director. Después de unos meses todos se habían encariñado con Ichiru, y él con ellos. Además que la academia ya estaba restaurada, por lo que los de la clase diurna no dudaron en volver, no se pudo decir lo mismo acerca de los de la nocturna. Por lo que el director hiso la propuesta de plan de estudio a un clan de vampiros el cual extrañamente se llevaba muy bien con Yagari.

Después de una charla con los purasangres de ese clan, decidieron aceptar e ir a la academia lo más pronto posible a la academia, lo cual sería unos días después de esa charla. Cross cito a Zero e Ichiru, los actuales prefectos y a Yagari para empezar a bombardear a Yagari con preguntas a las cuales el respondió.

- ¿Cómo es eso que "Yagari Touga el cazador de vampiros mas frio de la asociación" se lleva bien con un clan de purasangres?- preguntaba muy intrigado el director.

- Pues, yo conozco bastante bien a esos purasangres, y ellos no son tan sanguijuelas como los otros- respondió con suma tranquilidad- además no son como los demás vampiros, tienen tus mismo ideales Cross, quieren la paz entre vampiros y humanos. Además no son un clan común de vampiros.

- ¿Cómo que no son "un clan normal" Yagari- sensei?- pregunto curioso Ichiru

- Porque no son nada más un linaje de vampiros, o sea no son una sola familia, son muchas agrupadas, conviven en perfecta armonía, y sobre todo esto no siguen las órdenes del concejo. Viven sin tener nada que ver con este- respondió a la vez que inhalaba en humo de su cigarrillo

- Je… jamás había oído nada como esto, será interesante- pronuncio Zero con los ojos cerrados

- Así que sean respetuosos con ellos ustedes tres ¿me escucharon?- dijo Kaien mirándolos serios para luego pasar a su etapa infantil.

- Ha…- dijeron los tres sin estar muy convencidos

La llegada de los purasangres seria esta misma tarde, por lo cual los prefectos fueron a recibirlos junto con Yagari y el director. Había cinco limusinas negras en la entrada, de la cual estaban bajando los supuestos vampiros.

- Bienvenidos a la academia Cross- anuncio Cross con un tono amable. Los vampiros hicieron una leve reverencia. Ante esto en el rostro de Yagari se formo una sonrisa.

- Hey Kurenaico, es la primera vez que te veo hacer una reverencia ante alguien- le decía burlón a una vampira el pelinegro

- ¡Cállate Yagari!- le grito con los mofletes inflados una chica de pelo violeta oscuro, casi negro, el cual le llegaba debajo de los hombros, y su flequillo le cubría una pequeña parte del ojo derecho; Tez palida y muy fina al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, tenia ojos celeste pálido y además de todo eso tenía una extraña marca debajo de su ojo izquierdo, que parecía una estrella pequeña; Además de todo eso, traía puesto el uniforme para chicas de la clase nocturna, el cual resaltaba sus curvas.

Ante esta reacción los delegados no pudieron evitar sonreír por el gesto tan infantil que hacia la chica.

- ¡Ustedes no se rían!- les dijo la misma chica a los nobles que estaban conteniendo las, posiblemente muy sonoras carcajadas

- ¿Quiénes son los purasangres?- pregunto curioso Kaien

Tres chicas se adelantaron.

Una era de cabello negro con destellos verdes pálidos, que le llegaban hasta la cadera, un flequillo recto que le cubría solamente el ojo derecho, buen cuerpo, tez palida, ojos azules y tenía aspecto rebelde; Además de todos esos detalles tenía una colita alta (parte del cabello suelto y otra parte en la colita) a la izquierda de su cabeza.

Otra era idéntica a la primera nada más que opuesta, tenía el cabello negro pero con destellos azules, también hasta la cadera, con el mismo flequillo pero tapándole el ojo opuesto, mostrando su ojo el cual era verde pálido. E igual a la primera tenía una colita alta, nada más que del lado derecho; en vez de tener aspecto rebelde, su aspecto era de ser callada y tranquila.

La tercera era la chica que Yagari había molestado en un principio.

- Muy bien, por lo que se ustedes dos- levantando su dedo hacia las pelinegras- deben ser las mellizas Nakamura, Natsumi Nakamura- levanta la mano la rebelde- y Misaki Nakamura- la opuesta levanta la mano- entonces tú debes ser Kurenaico Izumi ¿Verdad?- la otra chica asiente

- ¡Muy bien! Ellos dos son los dos prefectos y guardianes de la academia Cross los gemelos Kiryuu Ichiru- señala a Ichiru, el cual tenía una sonrisa- y Zero- señala a Zero, el cual tenía una mirada fría- ellos los guiaran a su dormitorio. Y este que tengo al lado- señala a Yagari- es Yagari Touga, un maestro de la escuela, los tres son caza vampiros, pero en la academia no pueden hacer nada, así que quédense tranquilos

Toda la nueva clase nocturna se había tensado al escuchar "caza vampiro" pero en cuanto Cross dijo que no podían hacer nada se tranquilizaron.

- ¡Ah sí! Cross- san, el clan Kuran me ah pedido le de esto- Natsumi le entrega un papel

- Esto es…- dijo el director a la vez que leía el papel

- ¿Qué ocurre Kaien?- pregunto Yagari con su actitud fría de siempre

- Es una solicitud de inscripción del clan Kuran y sus nobles- decía sin salir de su asombro

- ¿Por qué quieren volver a la academia esos chupasangre?- pregunto, obviamente, Zero

- ¡Oe nosotros somos también "chupasangre"!- dijo indignada una castaña con el cabellos hasta los hombros y algunos mechones sobre su rostro, de ojos chocolate. Era una noble.

- ¿Y?- pregunto sin inmutarse

- Aunque los Kuran sean vampiros usa otros insultos, se podría confundir lo que quieres decir- le dijo en tono amable Misaki

- Si ese es el caso, disculpen a mi hermano, odia con todo su ser a los vampiros- dijo muy amable Ichiru

- Hmp, debería ir cambiando eso… mas si Yumi- sama anda por aquí- dijo Kurenaico sumiéndose en sus pensamientos

- ¿Yumi- sama?- pregunto Kaien curioso

- Ha… La nueva heredera de los Kuran, Yumi Kuran, tiene la misma edad que su difunta madre- dijo triste Misaki

- ¿Difunta madre?- dijo extrañado Ichiru

- ¿Podemos ir a un Lugar privado?- pidió suplicante Natsumi

- Hai…- decía Kaien ya sospechando lo que le iban a decir

En la oficina del director…

- Como le decía… tiene la misma edad que su difunta madre- le decía en el mismo tono de antes- Yuki- sama sabía que Kaname- sama no la amaba, que solo la quería como a una hermana… entonces ella para evitar salir de su posición como "princesa purasangre" decidió tener un heredero de su hermano, por lo tanto… drogo a Kaname- sama y lo llevo a la cama… Resultado: un heredero Kuran… pero Yuki- sama no era fuerte de salud y murió en el parto por usar un poder que solo los purasangres más poderosos podían usar, uno que adelantaba la edad. Yumi- sama el día de su nacimiento ya tenía cinco años.

Misaki se corto porque sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse… Ichiru se enterneció ante esto y le puso una mano en el hombro. La chica se calmo y prosiguió.

- Ese poder le adelantara la edad, hasta que llegue a la edad que tenía su madre. Kaname-sama al ver esto, el sabiendo que era imposible detenerlo, lo atraso… Yumi- sama por ahora debe tener más o menos ocho años. Pero dentro de poco tendrá diez y seis como su madre…

- ¿Y ya sabe leer, escribir y hablar sin problema?- pregunto Kaien asombrado

- Si, gracias a los nobles, a su acompañante, a nosotros y a Kaname- sama en un día aprendió los colores, las palabras más usadas cotidianamente, los sabores, los estados de ánimo y números. Luego Kaname- sama le enseño todo lo demás unas semanas luego, y ahora ya debe estar a nuestro nivel o más avanzada.- dijo Kurenaico orgullosa

- ¿Tan rápido?- dijo Zero sorprendido

- ¡Hai!- respondió alegre la oji azul

- ¿Acompañante?- dijo luego de asimilar toda la información Yagari

- Hai, Yumi- sama todavía no sabe pelear del todo bien, por lo que Kaname- sama le ha puesto a alguien que la acompañe siempre, su nombre es Sayuri, es una chica de confianza, y es amiga nuestra, por lo que Kaname- sama no tuvo problema con nada- le respondió Misaki ya recuperada

- Ah, entiendo- dijo Kaien muy triste por la muerte de su querida hija- Entonces la inscripción es para esa niña nada mas

- Se equivoca. Kaien- san, Kaname- sama y su sequito de nobles también desean volver, y seguir sus estudios.- dijo dichosa Natsumi

- Tks.- obviamente este sonido vino de Zero

- Ya, ya, controla tú cólera hermanito- le calmaba Ichiru

- Tranquilo, los tendré bien cortitos esta vez- susurraba maliciosamente el peliplata

- ¿Tienen una foto de esa niña?- pregunto Yagari serio

- ¿Eh? Si…- dijo Misaki mientras revolvía entre sus bolsillos, paro de hacerlo, se paro y le extendió la foto a Yagari. Los demás se acercaron a ver, o sea Ichiru, Zero y Kaien. Los otros ya lo conocían.

Ichiru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer a la chica de la foto. Era la niña que lo había salvado. Se podía ver a una niña de aproximadamente ocho años, como había dicho Misaki, de ojos chocolate, dos coletas en los dos extremos de su cabeza, tez palida y un colmillito que sobresalía de su boca. Dentro de la foto estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca con detalles rojos con bolados y unas calzas negras, además de unos tenis negros y una extraña pulsera de metal con un cristal azul en su mano derecha. Estaba sonriendo abiertamente, arriba de los hombros de una chica con el cabello crema hasta los hombros con algunos mechones sobre su rostro, tez palida y un ojo rojo y otro a verde. La chica pelicrema tenía puesto un short azul, una camiseta blanca manga larga holgada y unas sandalias plateadas, también tenía puesta la misma pulsera que la niña.

- Ah, la chica de ojos diferentes es Sayuri, ahí están en al patio tomando algo mientras jugaban en la piscina con los nobles y mi Aidou- decía con ojos de corazoncitos Natsumi

- ¿T- Tú… Aidou?- pregunto en Shock Zero, no pensaba que el Aidou tan molesto que conocía tuviera novia.

- Sip es mi novio- dijo Natsumi con un leve rubor y una sonrisa de enamorada

- Mi hermana está totalmente enamorada del baka de Aidou, los entiendo- decía Misaki

- Oe ¿Qué tienes en contra de su novio?- pregunto curiosa Kurenaico

- Que cuanto viene a nuestra casa, duerme en la habitación de mi hermana y ellos… no me dejan dormir con tanto ruido…- decía con una gran venita en su cabeza mirando con odio a su hermana. La cual estaba totalmente roja- y no lo niegues

- pervertida…- susurro aun roja. Todos miraban la escena con una gotita detrás de la cabeza. Se notaba que eran hermanas

- Mira quién habla- contrarresto con una sonrisa

- Esta claro… ustedes son purasangres muy raros- dijo Zero con una sonrisa. Ellas no se veían como purasangres creídos, orgullosos y petulantes como lo eran los que él había conocido, eran como adolecentes comunes, como lo eran él y su hermano. Parecían autenticaos humanos, no vampiros.

- Bueno, dejando esto de lado Zero- kun, Ichiru- kun guíenlos a los dormitorios de nocturna- dijo Kaien a los dos antes nombrados

- hai- dijeron los gemelos al unisonó

El camino a los dormitorios fue tranquilo, a excepción de que algunas estudiantes de la diurna habían intentado acercarse, claro Zero les mando una de sus miradas y asunto arreglado.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios encontraron los horarios de clases en la sala, y Zero guio a las chicas a sus dormitorios, Ichiru a los chicos. Después de eso volvieron a la casa de Kaien, ya dentro fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, ya que no querían morir intoxicados por los platillos del director.

Ya en la cena…

- ¿No se les hicieron agradables las chicas de la nueva clase nocturna?- pregunto desinteresado Yagari

- Si, son amistosas- respondió feliz Ichiru

- Por ahora no se han pasado, es un buen comienzo- dijo Zero dándole un mordisco a su carne (estaban cenando carne, ensalada, con un poco de pan, un poco de Pepsi, la siempre presente y omnipotente porque aparece siempre donde menos esperas XD)

- Es un "me agradan" en el vocabulario de Zero- le tradujo Ichiru al director que estaba a punto de llorar cataratas.

Después de comer, cada uno fue a su habitación luego de lavar sus platos. En la habitación de Zero…

- *¿Purasangres amistosos que quieren convivir con humanos y cazadores? ¿Qué le ocurre a esta academia*- esos fueron los pensamientos del cazador antes de caer antes los brazos de Morfeo.

_Continuara…_

¿Criticas? ¿Ideas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alguna cosa que olvide mencionar? Acepto cualquier cosa con tal de que pongan Reviews.


	2. El regreso de la clase Nocturna

Okay, solo me cabe decir… ¡Disfrútenlo!

El fic…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Estaban desayunando tranquilamente, claro si se puede llamar tranquilamente a estar corriendo a Kaien por toda la sala, mientras Yagari estaba nock out en el suelo de la cocina.

- ¡Yo que eh hechooooooo!?- gritaba el director mientras era corrido por los gemelos

De pronto la puerta principal de la casa de abrió dejando ver a los vampiros purasangres de la noche anterior.

- Sus gritos se escuchan hasta el dormitorio, director- dijo con unas ojeras no tan remarcadas Kurenaico

- ¿A que se debe tanto alboroto?- dijo chillona Natsumi en el mismo estado que todas.

- Ah envenenado a Yagari- sensei- dijeron los gemelos al unisonó apuntando al director

- ¿¡Eh!?- respondieron las purasangres

- ¡No es cierto!- se defendió el cazador legendario- ¡Solo eh cocinado!

- ¡Por eso mismo!- le reprocharon los gemelos

- ¿Tan mal cocina Cross- san?- pregunto casi muerta del sueño Natsumi

- ¿Natsumi- chan?- dijo una voz detrás de las purasangres, una voz muy conocida por todos

- ¿Koibito?- pregunto Natsumi con hilo de voz sin darse vuelta (dijo novio en japonés, para el que no entendió)

- ¿Cómo estas hermosa?- dijo Aidou abrazándola por atrás. A su vez Natsumi al sentir este gesto, salió de su mundo de rosa y se dio vuelta, y beso suavemente a su pareja. Aidou devolvió el tierno gesto con todo su cariño.

- Cof cof- fingió toser Misaki, ya estaba pensando que Aidou se violaría a su hermana ahí mismo, por lo que decidió parar el momento desde ya.

- _*Me vengare_*- pensó Natsumi

- Bueno… cambiando de tema…- dijo Cross sin creer lo que vio- ¿Qué haces aquí Aidou?

- Buenos Días Director, primero y más importante que nada en este mundo vine a saludar, a mi hermosa, dulce, tierna, sensu-

- ¡VE AL PUTO PUNTO!- exploto Misaki sacada de sus casillas zarandeando a Aidou

- Vine a ver a mi preciosa joya, mi novia

- Dios, que exasperante ¿¡Que te vio mi hermana!?

- No sé, me enamore profundamente sin saber porque- dijo sonriente Natsumi

Ichiru y Zero al ver esta escena empezaron a reírse bajito, en serio, no parecían purasangres, parecían humanas.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema inicial- dijo Kurenaico- ¿Puedo pasar a desintoxicar a Yagari?

- Si, pasa- le abrieron camino los gemelos lo que extraño a Aidou

- Nee Natsu- chan- susurro el rubio a su novia- ¿Qué tomo el Kiryuu mayor?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Desde cuándo se lleva bien con vampiros?

- Tal vez le caemos bien, realmente no lo se

- Bueno, igual muchas gracias

- Aidou- dijo esta vez serio Cross- La petición que enviaron ¿Quiénes vendrán?

- Pues Yumi- sama, Kaname- sama, Akatsuki, Seiren, Ruka, yo ya que estoy, Rima, Shiki y el resto de los nobles-dijo Aidou pensativo

- ¡Que gusto! ¡Todos mis vampiros volverán!- decía en su mundo de rosa Kaien

- ¡Sí! ¡Podrá conocer a Yumi- sama!- decían Aidou y Natsumi emocionados

- ¡Siiiii! ¡Conoceré a mi nietaaaa!- decía aun en su mundo de rosa

- Déjense de tonterías- dijo Yagari volviendo a su color normal- ¿De que me perdí por la intoxicación con la comida de Kaien?

- El clan Kuran regresa- respondió Kurenaico ayudándolo a levantarse- y Aidou está aquí

- ¿Ese rubio imperativo? Ahh… necesito una pastilla contra dolores de cabeza. – Decía teniéndose la cabeza- ¿Cuándo volverán los chupasangres?

- ¡Ahora!- dijo feliz Aidou

- ¿¡Como que ahora!?- grito Zero

- Están viniendo, a mí solo me enviaron a notificar- XD Misaki saco un hacha de dios sabe dónde y:

- Mira Aidou… no se que tienes… pero, con tal solo respirar… **¡ME SACAS DE QUICIO!**- Misaki empezó a correr a Aidou con el hacha por todo el campus luego de decir eso.

- La entiendo- dijeron Yagari, Zero y Kurenaico a la vez, a lo que Ichiru y el director reían.

Kurenaico de pronto dejo de reír, ya que sintió un peso extra en su espalda y unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se volteo y se encontró con la cara de Shiki con un poky en la boca, mirándola dulcemente, lo que sorprendió a todos.

- Shiki- dijo abrazándose a él. Se aparto un poco, y lo beso suavemente, comiéndose parte de la poky en el proceso, para luego volvérselo a poner y mantenerse abrazada a él. Si antes se habían sorprendido por Aidou y Natsumi, ahora estaban boquiabiertas.

- Así que alguien pudo domar a Kurenaico- dijo Yagari con una sonrisa malvada- mucha suerte vampiro.

- ¡Eh!- le reto el infantil Kaien.

- ¿y los demás?- pregunto cierto rubio con la ropa destrozada yendo hacia Shiki, el cual al ver su aspecto esbozó una sonrisa.

- Están llegando… quería ver a mi novia - le dijo con su tono cansado, como siempre.

- Este es más hombre- señalo a Shiki- que el #$$$*** de Aidou- dijo Misaki llegando, todavía con el hacha en la mano (n/a: XD)

Se escucho las puertas de la academia abrirse, y ver llegar muchas limosinas, cuando pararon, primeros que nadie, salieron los nobles más cercanos a Kuran Kaname de sus respectivas limusinas, luego de otra limusina, salió Kuran, y la niña pequeña de la foto que les habían mostrado antes y la misma joven peli crema. Cuando todos bajaron, se acercaron al director y, bueno vieron la escena de Misaki intentando matar a Aidou.

- Misaki- sama ¿Qué tiene con querer matar a Aidou- baka?- pregunto cansada Ruka (n/a: ¬¬ nya deja que lo mate Ruka- baka)

- Es un placer volver a verle Cross- san- hiso una leve reverencia Kaname

- ¡Digo lo mismo Kaname- kun!- dijo alegre el director- A ver ¿Quién es esta belleza?- pregunto viendo hacia la pequeña, la cual lo miraba. Después de terminar de examinarlo, dirigió su vista a los demás presentes, cuando vio a Ichiru y ah Zero, ladeo la cabeza confundida. Pero de un momento a otro puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Que bueno verte de nuevo! Kiryuu Ichiru- Todos (Absolutamente todos) giraron a ver a Yumi MUY sorprendidos.

- ¿Le conoces linda?- pregunto Kaname amable

- ¡Sí!- respondió mirando a su padre con otra gran sonrisa- Pero la pregunto indicada es ¿Me recuerdas a mi?

- Como olvidarla- dijo Ichiru con una sonrisa a Yumi. Nadie tenía la menor idea de que estaba pasando- Usted me salvo la vida. Se la debo.

- No es nada- sonrió tiernamente

- Se la debo aun así, solicíteme para lo que necesite.

- Esta bien… pero ¿Quién es él? ¿Es Kiryuu Zero? ¿Tú hermano?

- ¿Me conoce?- Zero estaba desconcertado, igual que todos en realidad, los únicos que no parecían estarlo eran Ichiru y la purasangre.

- No en realidad, solo vi los recuerdos de Ichiru- san- le respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?- pregunto cabreado Yagari

- Ella es la señorita que me salvo cuando estaba medio muerto en la celda, y me llevo a un hospital- recordó con una sonrisa

-Así que por eso no la encontraba- susurro Natsumi con una sonrisa

- En ese caso- interrumpió Zero- gracia por salvar a mi hermano- ¿Qué ocurría ahí? ¿Zero Kiryuu dándole las gracias a un vampiro? Y peor aun ¿Ah un purasangre?

- Cambiando de tema- dijo Kaien al ver las numerosas maletas (la mayoría pertenecientes a Senri y Rima)- ¿Quieren ir instalándose en los dormitorios?

- Gracias por su consideración Director- dijo el líder castaño- Vamos

Luego de que Kaname diera la orden, empezó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección hacia los dormitorios, toda la clase nocturna empezó a caminar hacia los dormitorios también, meno las sangres puras que ya estaban desde un inicio en la puerta de la casa del director.

- Nos vemos- susurro Sayuri al pasar al lado de los gemelos. Los cuales sintieron gran nostalgia de un momento a otro.

_Continuara…_


End file.
